Oportunidades
by Zafira
Summary: Cuantas oportunidades puede darte la vida para enmendar un error… cuantas, una verdad… o quizás, solo quizás… te de dos…


**Título:**_Oportunidades_

**Autora:**Zafira

**Serie:** Kyou Kara Maou

** Los personajes pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi

**Personajes: **Wolfram, Yuuri, Adalberto, Murata

**Pareja Principal: **Wolfram x Yuuri

**Género:** Romántico, Acción, Drama

**Advertencias: **Violación, Mpreg, Muerte de un Personaje

**Resumen:**Cuantas oportunidades puede darte la vida para enmendar un error… cuantas, una verdad… o quizás, solo quizás… te de dos…

Se había sentido morir cuando el compromiso terminó, huyo como un niño herido hacia los protectores brazos de su tío, intentando escapar del dolor… sentía que odiaba a todos… a Yuuri por haberle roto el corazón, a sus hermanos por apoyarlo a él, por ser el rey… y a los demás, simplemente porque le daba la gana meterlos en la misma bolsa… no le deseo mal ni bien a Yuuri… solo deseaba jamás volverlo a ver. Su tío lo consoló y apoyó en todo momento… destruyó todas las notas que le enviaran sus familiares y el maou, así como lo enviaba a la casa de sus primos, cuando alguno de ellos venían con intensión de verlo… a pesar de ello, llegaban a sus oídos las nuevas andanzas de su ex prometido, aquello lo dejaba frío y sin fuerzas… pero debía seguir adelante.

El noble quiso ir y quemar personalmente Pacto de Sangre cuando fue su sobrino amado quien recibió la invitación a aquella boda… veló las noches de intensa fiebre… oró por que el corazón de Wolfram enterrara al fin a aquel rey, para que comenzara nuevamente a vivir. El tiempo no parecía trascurrir para su joven corazón, y su tristeza hizo mella en su salud y lo dejó débil… el mayor de los Bielefeld pensó que perdería a su amado niño, tal fue su desesperación que solicito la presencia de la ex maou, quien en ese justo momento se hallaba en tierras humanas en busca del amor…

La que fuera esposa del hermano mayor y cuñada del noble llegó bien entrada la noche, sumamente preocupada, no estaba sola… un humano llamado Fanberlain (Fanfan) la acompañaba, junto con un mazoku que no creyó volvería a ver. Con todo el dolor del alma, el líder de la familia encargó a sus sirvientes velar por el bienestar de su sobrino y por la comodidad de sus huéspedes, mientras él asistía en representación de su casa, a la boda del maou.

Nada de lo que consumía parecía estarle queriendo quedar en su estómago, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre no sabía si estar agradecido o disgustado, pero considerando que no se sentía tan fuerte decidió simplemente permanecer callado, sabía que la ausencia de su tío significaba que él había partido hacia Pacto de Sangre…

Vas a estar bien – había susurrado su madre al momento de besarle en la frente… cuando ella tuvo que salir, y para no dejarlo solo escucho que le pedía a alguien más para que lo acompañara… deseó como nada decir que quería estar solo, pero nuevamente le faltaron las fuerzas y el ánimo.

Su vista se concentró nuevamente en quien desde hacía unas horas ya, velaba su descanso… este seguía sin perderle de vista, sus manos estaban unidas bajo su mentón, parecía estar meditando…

Adalberto – susurró con un ligero dolor en su garganta… el mayor tomo un vaso de agua y le ayudó a beber el vital líquido…

¿Cuánto tiempo más va a llorar por él? – preguntó luego de un momento el oji azul con expresión seria…

¿Y usted… por cuánto tiempo lo ha hecho? – fue la pregunta que esperaba le sirviera de respuesta al mayor, sentía sus lágrimas a punto de abandonar nuevamente sus ojos… iba a seguir llorando y aquello era tan patético que se odiaba a sí mismo por ser débil.

Cuando estuvo solo, ya no soportó su amargura… la vida era demasiado dolorosa como para seguirla aguantando, Yuuri jamás lo había amado, y ahora al fin cumplía con su deseo de formar una familia, y suponía que su ahora esposa era muy bella, como el moreno siempre profesó que sería la madre de sus hijos… con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaba se dirigió hacia su placar, ninguna muerte fuera de las batallas era honorable… pero él sentía que después de toda la humillación vivida, honor era algo que ya no le quedaba…

Sus manos fueron detenidas y fue obligado a soltar su arma… gimió de dolor por la presión de sentirse aprisionado, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar para su liberación, sus labios también perdieron la libertad… fue arrastrado hasta su lecho, con sus pocas fuerzas nada pudo hacer para revertir la situación, fue así, que sin poder evitarlo paulatinamente fue perdiendo sus prendas mientras, y para su conmoción, Adalberto poco a poco le iba sometiendo.

Al enterarse de aquello, por los propios labios de Adalberto, una vez que volviera a sus tierras, se encontró con la disyuntiva de no saber cómo reaccionar. Una parte del él, deseaba reprender al noble por el atrevimiento de confesar sus acciones, y otra debía agradecerle, pues sin su intervención, probablemente habría perdido a su sobrino.

La decisión fue tomada sin consultarle, aunque considerando los hechos, no había mucho que él pudiese objetar, aunque se respetó su deseo de que la ceremonia fuese privada, su madre y Fanfan fueron testigos junto a su tío… aún evitaba la mirada de Adalberto, incluso siguió haciéndolo cuando llegaron a la que sería su nuevo hogar…

Esta es la respuesta – susurró el mayor al aproximarse lentamente a sus espaldas… - A partir de ahora… ya no la lloraré más…

Tres años… habían pasado tres años desde el momento en que se habían distanciado… tres años en que en un arranque de enojo y fastidio había disuelto aquel compromiso asfixiante, y debido a aquello, había acabado con la posible amistad que pudiera haber existido entre ellos. Cuando su cabeza se había enfriado, y fue a buscarlo, este ya se había marchado… sin una palabra de adiós, ni una nota de despedida…

Pensó que el tiempo borraría la herida, y que volverían a encontrarse… grande fue su sorpresa al notar que un mazoku de sangre pura, podía ser muy rencoroso… no solo jamás volvió a pisar Pacto de Sangre a pesar de sus constantes invitaciones, sino que tampoco se dejaba ver cuando iba a buscarlo a las tierras de su familia.

Con el tiempo, comprendió que lo mejor sería no presionar… después de todo, aquel niño mimado, no podía guardarle rencor tan profundamente y por tanto tiempo… eso había pensado el poderoso rey de los demonios, por otra parte, casi sospechaba que aunque quizás el ex príncipe ya lo hubiera perdonado, no lo hacían los miembros de aquella orgullosa familia, pues se sentía odiado por cada representante de Bielefeld que iba conociendo…

Había disfrutado de su libertad, y se encargo personalmente de que cada uno de sus romances sean de conocimiento público en el reino, si Wolfram no deseaba verlo, al menos sabría en qué pasos andaba… la frustración de su conducta lo había vuelto a él también un poco rencoroso… por las noches solía imaginarse a aquel demonio mientras dormía, e imaginaba también las posibles reacciones que tendría al escuchar de sus andanzas…

Cuando se sintió enamorado, anunció por todo lo alto que se uniría en matrimonio… nuevamente invito a todos los nobles y plebeyos a participar de aquel momento tan memorable y feliz… justo antes de aceptar frente a su sacerdote y sabio, volteó su miraba como buscando algo, o más bien a alguien… el señor de Bielefeld había venido solo, sonrió fríamente al decir con efusividad que aceptaba.

Sentía que era el ser más feliz, y a aquellos los consideraba, los mejores meses de su vida… por eso se sintió morir, cuando después de haber convencido a Gwendal de que le dejara la tarde libre pues deseaba pasar ese tiempo con su esposa, iba a sorprenderla… pero el sorprendido fue él.

La hubiera matado a golpes de no haber intervenido su padrino… estaba que escupía veneno… el poderoso maou se hizo presente, e impartió justicia contra ambos… a él, segándole la vida, y a ella, desterrándola, poco le importo que profesara a gritos que albergaba en su vientre a un heredero suyo… considerando sus acciones, bien podría ser un bastardo, hijo de uno de sus amantes y no suyo.

Algunos en Shin Makoku decían que aquel día su amado maou había muerto… pues desde ese justo momento, incluso los rayos del sol dejaron de iluminar en Pacto de Sangre… sus más fieles guardianes intentaron en vano darle algún tipo de consuelo… su dolor no tenía igual… y su rencor, tampoco.

Como la desconfianza ahora marcaba sus pasos, cada una de las relaciones que iniciaba después de aquel hecho, terminaban de la peor manera… se decía entonces que el rey simplemente deseaba divertirse con las jóvenes doncellas más bellas, a quienes una vez que poseía, desechaba sin remordimiento alguno, podía ser mazoku o humana, eso a él ya no le importaba.

La noticia por parte de su padrino del nacimiento del hijo de aquella maldita mujer no le importó en lo más mínimo, fue su Sabio quien había ido a constatar la paternidad del niño… una semana después arribó en tierras mazokus con el infante en brazos, el pequeño de una piel morena y cabellera oscura era el vivo reflejo del rey… muchos pensaron que aquello podría reconciliar al monarca con su mujer, pero la frialdad con la que recibió al pequeño daban fe, que al monarca ni la existencia del niño, le haría perdonar aquella traición.

El bebé recibió toda la atención necesaria tanto de parte de los asesores del rey, como la del sabio que se autoproclamó su padrino, más Yuuri simplemente casi ni lo registraba, a pesar de ello, y considerando que esa mujer había muerto por causas desconocidas tiempo después de que el sabio llegara a Pacto de Sangre con el recién nacido, que jamás permitió que corrieran los rumores del motivo del rompimiento en presencia del niño, para él esa dolorosa verdad y vergüenza permanecería oculta para siempre, por orden del rey.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más amargado se volvía Yuuri… y fue notando eso, que el gran sabio decidió que ya era tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto… debía hacer algo… y puesto que sus palabras ya no eran escuchadas por el soberano, a quien solía exhortar a acercarse a su hijo y a rehacer su vida, sin ser escuchado, que decidió recurrir al único que conocía capaz de gritarle sin temor sus verdades al rey…

No era que tenía intensiones de atentar contra su vida nuevamente, pero al parecer con aquella primera vez, se había ganado la total desconfianza de su ahora esposo, en lo que refería a tomar con madurez las noticias provenientes de Pacto de Sangre. Es por eso, que notó el enorme disgusto de Adalberto cuando a su madre se le escapó la novedad del nacimiento del hijo de Yuuri.

Tampoco era que lo pudiera disimular, la sensación de tristeza casi había hecho que su corazón se detuviera de dolor, a duras penas había podido tragar el jugo que compartiera con la ex reina, así como evitaba enfrentar la mirada, de quien sin siquiera parpadear, cortó de tajo la conversación y le dijo a la despampanante rubia, que estaba seguro que ella tenía anécdotas más interesantes que compartir con ellos que la vida del monarca.

Ya en su cuarto, se quedó mirando como hipnotizado tras el cristal de su ventana… no sintió cuando alguien más ingresó a la habitación hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cintura…

Hueles bien… – susurró a su oído logrando que un escalofrío recorriera por completo su cuerpo – Acepta… que ahora eres solo mío…

Sin decir nada más fue cargado en brazos y llevado rumbo al lecho, así como cada noche desde el día de su boda, Adalberto poseyó su cuerpo… y él, lentamente se le iba entregando por completo…

Solían ser constantemente visitados por el padre de Adalberto y su tío, ambos admiraban las maravillas que estaba logrando el oji azul en sus tierras, las administraba sabiamente, contaban con numerosos sirvientes, y aunque en la casa solo tenían acceso aquellos en los que el mayor tenía más confianza, Wolfram solía acompañarlo siempre que iban a inspeccionar las labores de los demás.

Poco a poco la salud del menor de los hijos de la ex reina, se volvía más fuerte, jamás en su presencia se hablaba de la situación en el reino, ni de los rumores que corrieran en torno al rey… era como si él siempre estuviera dentro de una red de cristal que impedía que todo aquello que pudiera dañarlo, se le acercara.

Adalberto, revisaba la correspondencia dirigida al menor… nuevamente el sabio le mandaba solicitudes de que volviera a Pacto de Sangre… y nuevamente el quemaba todo sin remordimiento alguno… cuando su padre le comentó el escándalo de Pacto de Sangre, se sorprendió al enterarse del desenlace de aquella boda, aunque muchos comprendieron las reacciones del joven soberano, él simplemente las ignoró, no le interesaban… el engaño y la traición eran parte de la vida… aunque no tenían porqué suceder, cuando ocurrían había que enfrentarlas con valor y sobrellevarlas…

El sabía que si Wolfram se enteraba que su amado maou había segado la vida de alguien querría inmediatamente ir a consolar al moreno, pues le conocía el buen corazón y que aquello seguramente le atormentaría… por eso había ordenado que nadie comentara nada… fue por eso que se indignó cuando su suegra soltara sin pensar lo del nacimiento del nuevo príncipe, temió por un segundo que contaría todo lo acontecido en torno a él… ahora sabía que no se había equivocado en nada el tío de su consorte al aconsejarle nunca dejar a Cherry-sama a solas con el menor.

¿Estás ocupado? – Wolfram había ingresado al despacho sin hacer ruido - ¿Qué estas quemando?

Cartas de tus admiradores… sabes que no las tolero – murmuró sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para que el oji esmeralda se le acercara - ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Por qué les prohibiste a mis soldados que entrenaran conmigo? – soltó con indignación el más joven…

Aunque tú no sientas celos al verme con alguien más… yo si siento celos al verte rodeado de quienes sé, te miran con deseo – soltó entonces y adoró ver aquel rubor en las mejillas de su esposo – Dime la verdad… ¿qué ocurre?

Cuando se le subió encima en el sillón, no lo esperaba, tampoco cuando lentamente sus labios se acercaron a su oído para susurrarle… - Creo… que estoy… - la mirada asustada del menor se lo dijo todo, asaltó con pasión sus labios y se prometió una única cosa…

Te amo… me haces el hombre más feliz…

El primer año de su hijo se festejó por todo lo alto, Gunter se encargó de los arreglos y las invitaciones… él estaba demasiado ocupado seduciendo a una noble humana como para encargarse él mismo… cuando Murata fue a decirle que debía presentar a su hijo ante la sociedad mazoku, le solicitó de la manera más amable que lo hiciera él mismo.

Supuso que su amigo y compañero no quería, y que por eso, prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el salón y le amenazó que si no se hacía cargo de presentar a su hijo traería a su madre para que ella le enseñara una lección de paternidad. La idea de tener a su madre ahí no le gustó en nada así que cumplió con las exigencias de su estratega.

El pequeño le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos, y aunque sabía que era inocente, no pudo evitar asociarlo con su estupidez y humillación… por eso, cuando terminada la celebración fue con Gwendal para exigirle que buscara una buena institutriz para su hijo y un posible internado para que se encargaran ahí de su educación.

La novedad puso a todas las familias nobles batallando por el honor de educar al futuro rey… aunque nuevamente fue Murata el que tomó aquella labor bajo su responsabilidad, y peleando nuevamente con el monarca se llevó al templo de Shinou al pequeño niño para encargarse ahí de su educación y crianza.

El sabio sabía que si Wolfram hubiera estado ahí, hubiera mandado unas bolas de fuego en contra de Yuuri, y a gritos le hubiera hecho entrar en razón, así como sabía que él gustosamente acogería como suyo al pequeño y le daría todo el amor que una vez le dio a Greta aún sin ser su hija.

Otra carta más que no contestas von Bielefeld… ¿qué ha sido de ti? – el moreno ya sospechaba que sus mensajes no eran entregados a su destinatario… y aquello le preocupaba, por lo que, secretamente le pidió a Yozak que se encargara de averiguar su ubicación… él iría pues a buscarlo si él no se presentaba.

Mientras tanto en todo el reino, se apreciaba las diferencias de gobierno… pues el antes pacifista rey, ahora fomentaba la creación de un ejército, los antes no tan vigilados terrenos del castillo ahora estaban llenos de guardias, no por todos eran conocidos los motivos, pero quizás los fallidos intentos de asesinato al monarca, los cuales se mantenían en secreto del pueblo, tuvieran algo que ver.

Suponían que tendría relación con la familia del amante de la reina, o quizás las familias de aquellas jóvenes que fueran dejadas por el rey… después de todo, no sería la primera vez que se intentaba acabar con la vida de un monarca, por venganza. Aunque lo único que aquellos hechos ocasionaron fue el enfado del gran rey, y que su poder mostrara cuán grande era en comparación al de los demás.

La nueva actitud fría del rey para con todos preocupaba a sus asesores más cercanos y a algunos nobles… más fue la casi cruel forma en que el joven rey se pronunciara en contra de la propuesta de una de las hijas de rey de Gran Shimaron lo que se utilizó para desatar el caos…

Su majestad, la joven se sintió ofendida por su rechazo y Belal está utilizando eso de escusa para declararnos la guerra – soltó Gunter totalmente desesperado…

Jamás hemos estado en paz con esa nación, a pesar de todos mis intentos pasados… y la verdad, ya estoy cansado de que me vean la cara de estúpido – solo con rabia contenida el soukoku, sorprendiendo a todos los que habían asistido a la reunión, especialmente a su padrino y a Murata… - Si lo que quiere es guerra… que la tenga.

Su hijo era una preciosidad… y no solo lo pensaba él, se lo decían todos los que lo miraban… poseía los mismos rasgos que Adalberto, y por su carácter sospechaba que se le parecería en casi todo… hasta el color de sus ojos los heredó a su padre. El parto resulto ser muy agotador, pero con la protección de Shinou todo salió bien… se sentía tan feliz que todo le parecía irreal… decidió compartir su alegría con sus hermanos a los que escribió una larga nota comunicándoles las buenas nuevas…

Los meses pasaron sin ninguna novedad, Wolfram se preguntó si sus cartas llegaron a destino, pues le era raro que Gwendal no enviara algún comunicado, le dolió pensar que estaba disgustado… aunque su tío le comentó que como siempre había problemas con Gran Shimaron y que ese era el motivo probable de la falta de respuestas a sus cartas.

Sonrió al verlo más tranquilo… a él también le sorprendió la falta de respuesta de su cuñado… aunque probablemente estaría muy sorprendido, pues sospechaba que ni Gwendal ni Conrad sabían de la boda de Wolfram… cuando su padre apareció unas semanas después informándole que su enviado había muerto en un asalto comprendió el por qué del silencio de los hermanos mayores de su esposo.

Tal vez, debería ir a visitarlos – susurró para sí el oji esmeralda… y tanto Waltorana como Adalberto reaccionaron en contrario…

Es muy peligroso, Wolfram, últimamente han habido muchos enfrentamientos… lo mejor es que estés aquí con tu esposo y tu hijo a salvo – habló firme el oji jade, dirigiéndole a Adalberto una mirada de preocupación.

Tienes razón tío… cuando todo esté más calmado llevare a Albert para que conozca a sus tíos – Wolfram simplemente estaba tan concentrado siendo el mejor padre que todo lo demás perdía sentido… por las noches dormía placido entre los brazos de su esposo… ya casi ni recordaba aquellas gemas oscuras que antes eran su perdición.

Me está diciendo, que sus decisiones no son las más acertadas – Adalberto miraba con aprensión a su padre y al líder de Bielefeld… ambos asintieron preocupados…

No escucha a nadie, pareciera que lo hace todo con intensión… está enojado con el mundo, y ahora lo está pagando el pueblo… solo la intervención de Gwendal y del Gran Sabio esta conteniendo la Guerra…. Pero Belal, solo necesita una chispa para iniciar un gran incendio - comento Waltorana…

Si la guerra se desata, no habrá lugar seguro para ocultarse – acotó el mayor de los Grantz…

Tal vez deberían presentarle a alguien, que lo lleve por el buen rumbo nuevamente – soltó entonces Adalberto…

Ya lo hemos intentado… ni mujer… ni hombre… nada le satisface – el suspiro del tío de Wolfram preocupó a sus acompañantes – Aunque el gran sabio confía, en que quizás alguien pueda hacer entrar en razón a aquel muchacho.

Espero que encuentre a alguien que lo haga… y que se olvide de involucrar a quien ya sufrió demasiado por culpa de ese rey – Adalberto se puso de pie y fue hacia el lugar en donde su consorte jugaba con su hijo muy alegre.

La novedad de la ubicación de ex príncipe llenó de esperanza al sabio, quien sin pensarlo dos veces fue en su búsqueda… en el camino leía el informe del espía y su corazón comenzaba a estrujarse… de todos los escenarios que se había imaginado, la idea del joven príncipe en brazos de otro, y nada menos que de Adalberto von Grantz, no era lo que se esperaba…

Su idea inicial ya no le parecía tan buena… aquello explicaba por qué Shinou simplemente no se había ofrecido a ayudarle… su descendiente ya había rehecho su vida y era feliz… cuando llegó a aquellas tierras fue recibido por la mirada fría de quien ahora se encargaba de velar por la seguridad de su amada familia… cuando su mirada se encontró con la del oji esmeralda, no pudo más que sonreír…

Von Bielefeld… ha pasado tanto tiempo – sus ojos recorrieron por completo aquella imagen… sin lugar a dudas, Wolfram era feliz… y lo abultado en su vientre le indicaba que pronto su familia aumentaría en número – Me alegra mucho, verlo sano…

Gran Sabio… gracias… ¿qué lo trae por aquí? – notó casi de inmediato la tensión del mayor, su mirada fría y retadora…

¡Papaaaaaa! – una personita de podría jurar la misma edad de Yull apareció de la nada… su mirada azul se posó en él, y ahí supo que no tenía el derecho de enturbiar la armonía de ese hogar, por alguien que dañó con sus prejuicios a uno de sus miembros…

Murata, le presento a mi hijo… Albert, saluda a su eminencia – Wolfram hablaba tan cariñoso con su hijo que le dieron deseos de llorar, Yuuri debía ser así también con su hijo, pero la realidad era otra…

Un placer joven von Grantz… veo que muy pronto serán todo un hombre que deberá proteger a un hermanito – la sonrisa con la que Wolfram le agradeció las palabras le hicieron entender que debía marcharse e intentar salvar a su país de otra manera….

¿Puedo saber dónde fuiste?, Murata – Yuuri encontró a su sabio mirando perdidamente a la distancia…

Me encontré con von Bielefeld – susurró, y notó casi de inmediato que había ganado toda la atención del soberano – El también se caso, está esperando su segundo hijo… y puedo decir que es feliz…

Ah… así que Wolfram se caso – la mirada del moreno pareció dolida, y por un instante unas lágrimas se dejaron ver – Era de esperarse que conocería a una mujer que lo haría feliz – soltó entonces con amargura…

Su esposo es Adalberto… y es von Bielefeld el que está esperando a un niño… como te habrá explicado von Christ – habló con cierta frialdad el sabio, y sus lentes impedían que se notara su expresión – Los mazokus de sangre pura tienen esa facilidad… por eso, no importa el sexo de las parejas y entre nuestra gente no existe esos prejuicios en cuanto al sexo de ambas parejas, ya sabes… siempre que haya amor.

Aquellas palabras habían herido al rey, más no permitió que nadie notara lo descompuesto que se sintió… recorrió los pasillos del castillo intentando borras el sonido de las palabras de su amigo cuando con tristeza le decía…

"_Lo vi tan cariñoso con su hijo, y pensé en Yull… en lo maravilloso padre que sería para mi ahijado si tú no hubieses sido tan ciego, Yuuri"…_

El parto se había complicado, y ahora sentía que todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando… un grupo armado de humanos había llegado a sus tierras, atacaron y masacraron a muchos de sus sirvientes y soldados, estaban muñidos con piedras houjutsu… Wolfram participó también del enfrentamiento intentado mantener a salvo a un grupo de niños, incluido su propio hijo… los dolores del parto llegaron poco después de que Adalberto llegara con refuerzos…

Tranquilo, amor… todo va a salir bien – el rubio mayor sentía su alma apagarse, cuando los parpados de su esposo comenzaron a cerrarse con cansancio… Berma intentaba ayudar con el alumbramiento, pero era la primera vez que ella ayudaba a un mazoku en algo parecido… sin embargo, pudo hacerlo y Adalberto pudo cargar en sus brazos a la hermosa criatura que su Wolfram le había dado.

Explosiones y gritos cercanos le indicaron que la batalla se estaba aproximando… sabía que aquello no terminaría bien, esperaba que su padre llegara pronto con ayuda, pero temió que fuera tarde… él debía proteger a su familia…

Papá… - habló con temor su hijo mayor, al aproximarse luego de que le dirigiera la mirada…

Albert, debes prometerme que cuidaras a tu hermanito… y a tu papá Wolfram… no importa lo que pase, vas a ser fuerte – el oji azul beso la frente de su orgullo y también la de su pequeño retoño… - Si muero, moriré pensando que nuestro pequeño se llama como tú, amor mío… - susurró al aún inconsciente ex príncipe, y luego salió rumbo a la batalla.

Le pareció escuchar lejana la voz de su esposo, por lo que se empeño en vencer al cansancio que lo embargaba y a despertar… entre sus brazos descansaba ya su hijo recién nacido… su hijo mayor lloraba silenciosamente a los pies de su improvisada cama… observó a Berma quien parecía compungida.

Adalberto… - se puso de pie, contra los intentos de la mujer porque no hiciera esfuerzos… - Debo ir… él no puede dejarme, no lo voy a soportar Berma…

Sin decir más… salió encontrándose con el infierno mismo desatado en aquellas tierras que había aprendido a amar, fue entonces que lo vio… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro a verlo bien, aunque solo fue para ver con impotencia, como una flecha atravesaba su pecho….

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – su poderosa energía consumió casi todo a su alrededor… mientras con mucho esfuerzo se acercaba a quien había hecho de su mundo una maravillosa experiencia… - No me dejes, Adalberto… por favor amor…

Wolfram… debes cuidar a nuestros hijos… promete que saldrás de esta y que los protegerás de todo – se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía el mayor para hablar, su mirada fuerte hasta en esos últimos momentos daban fe del gran guerrero que era – No me arrepiento de nada… fuiste el regalo que me envió Julia para ser feliz… te amo como no creí posible amar…

¡Adalberto… también te amo… no me dejes por favor! – el menor sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían… mas al ver como poco a poco los hermosos zafiros de su esposo se iban opacando.

Cuida a Wolfy y a Albert… se feliz, mi príncipe – y con un beso suave en los labios fue que la llama de el poderoso mazoku se extinguió…

Los gritos de Berma le obligaron a dejar el cuerpo de su amado… fue presuroso hacia su familia atacando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino… tomo una espada de uno de los heridos y enfrento con ella a quienes querían atentar contra la seguridad de sus hijos… la luz de aquellas malditas piedras le comenzó nuevamente a afectar, observó como Berma intentaba proteger con su cuerpo a los niños de aquella dañina influencia… cuando sentía que sus fuerzas lo dejarían a la merced de sus enemigos una poderosa tormenta cayó sorpresivamente… sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y lo último que vio fue a uno de los soldados enemigos acercándosele lentamente.

Observó desde la distancia como eran depositados en su último lugar de reposo, los restos mortales de quien fuera un poderoso aliado en batallas pasadas, sabía que de haber llegado solo unos minutos antes, bien podría haberlo salvado… pero lamentablemente Gunter tardó demasiado tiempo en decirle el nombre de aquellas tierras victimas de aquel ataque… al escucharlo, de manera casi desesperada Murata les había gritado quienes vivían ahí… jamás imaginó que su corazón podría estrujarse con tal angustia… después de todo, de haber tardado solo un minuto más, también pudo haber perdido a su antiguo compañero de aventuras y amigo.

Fue en ese lugar, en donde te llevaron para alejarte de este enclenque rey que solo sabía hacerte daño… - susurró observando cómo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus bellos ojos… él había estado tan débil, pero su maryoku pudo hacer el milagro de restablecer su salud… Gisela le había informado que gran parte de la debilidad del oji esmeralda se debía a que no había guardado reposo luego del nacimiento de su hijo, pues no le había dado suficiente tiempo a su maryoku para sanar su cuerpo.

Murata estaba a su lado, perdido en su propio mundo de pensamientos… suspiro largamente después de un momento…

Supongo que esos fueron los designios de Shinou – murmuró y luego simplemente se retiró…

Permanecieron en la mansión Grantz una par de días más… el hombre se sentía devastado, quizás sólo la existencia de sus nietos le hacía tener fuerzas… Waltorana no se apartaba de su sobrino… le había dicho a Cherry-sama que se llevaría tanto a Wolfram como a los niños a Bielefeld, ahí los protegería de cualquier eventual ataque… el padre de Adalberto se mostró conforme…

Desde su ventana no perdía detalle de aquel hermoso jardín, ya en tierras Bielefeld, pues como Gwendal se ofreció a escoltar a su hermano, él también acompañó la comitiva junto a Conrad y Murata, este último había decidido asistir con Yull a los funerales, pues consideraba muy peligroso dejarlo solo en Pacto de Sangre, y por solo se entiende en compañía de Annisina, así que también su hijo los acompañaba.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar las cortinas, notó a Yull salir al jardín, no estaba solo, Murata lo acompañaba, y ambos eran escoltados por un pequeño rubio de mirada azul… ambos niños comenzaron a hablar y aunque el de cabellera rubia se notaba muy triste, su hijo lograba sacarle una que otra sonrisa… aquella imagen le dolió… su hijo debía de sentirse muy solo en Pacto de Sangre y ni hablar del Templo de Shinou…

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el sonido de aquellas risas cantarinas, se encontró con su sabio justo a mitad de las escaleras…

¿Dejaste a Yull solo? – preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada…

Lo deje con la mejor de las compañías… - esas palabras le hicieron apresurar la marcha, aunque se mantuvo oculto tras unos pilares para no interrumpir la escena.

Yo soy el príncipe Yull Shibuya, su excelencia… es un honor conocer al tercer hijo de la 26° maou – el pequeño moreno hizo una reverencia digna de un noble, que le saco una amable sonrisa a su antiguo amigo…

El honor es todo mío, su alteza… siéntase en confianza de llamarme simplemente Wolfram – el rubio mayor se sentó cerca de los dos niños… su expresión aún dejaba ver tristeza, pero la criatura que llevaba en brazos le saca radiantes sonrisas de ternura…

¿Cómo se llama su hijo, su excelencia Wolfram? – pregunto Yull emocionado mientras que observaba embelesado al recién nacido en compañía de su nuevo amigo…

Se llama Wolfram… aunque para todos nosotros será Wolfy – Yuuri se sorprendió de la tierna caricia que su ex prometido le brindó a su hijo… ninguna de las mujeres ni hombres con los que había salido desde aquel trágico día, trató a su hijo como algo más que al bastardo hijo de una mujer infiel… _"Lo vi tan cariñoso con su hijo, y pensé en Yull… en lo maravilloso padre que sería para mi ahijado si tú no hubieses sido tan ciego, Yuuri"…_ de sus ojos comenzaron a caer silenciosas lágrimas, aunque solo fue por un instante…

Ya no soy ese mismo enclenque…

Cuando despertó entre los protectores brazos de su hermano, supo que todo aquello había sido real, solo el tener a sus hijos a su lado impidió que se desmoronara por completo… decirle adiós a quien fue su sustento era realmente difícil… y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que tarde o temprano se toparía con la persona responsable de que tanto él como sus hijos estén vivos… ahora estaba en deuda con el rey… sentía que era el momento de enterrar el pasado y seguir adelante.

El camino a las tierras de su familia fue largo y agotador, su pequeño estaba tan inquieto y solo pareció tranquilizarse entre los brazos de su hermano, este aún no se había manifestado sobre nada referente a su casamiento y todos los años en que perdieron el contacto… más supo por Berma, que él y su tío tuvieron un enfrentamiento verbal muy fuerte… y que la causa, era justamente él.

Se topo con el sabio la mañana siguiente de haber llegado, este le saludo con una mirada triste… y aunque no dijo nada, sentía que lamentaba su pérdida tanto como él lo hacía… el sonido de risas le hizo dirigirse hacia el jardín, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho al ver a quien parecía querer levantar el ánimo de su hijo… en todos esos años, lo único que siempre se pregunto…

Albert, dime ¿cómo se llama tu nuevo amigo? – era la viva imagen de Yuuri, aunque se notaba su educación, pues era mucho más formal de lo que Yuuri alguna vez hubiera podido ser… su mirada aunque serena era tan triste. Le sorprendió aquello, pues conociendo a su antiguo prometido imaginaba que su hijo sería la alegría encarnada…

Frunció el seño al enterarse de que el pequeño había perdido a su madre desde casi su nacimiento… se sintió extraño cuando se dirigió a encontrar a la única persona que probablemente le iluminaría con la verdad de todo lo acontecido en su larga ausencia…

Conrad parecía estarle esperando… su hermano acarició su rostro tiernamente, al momento de invitarle a sentarse en la cama con él… cuando todos partieron aquella tarde, su corazón aún no se había recuperado del shock. Yuuri no estaba felizmente casado, le habían herido en lo más profundo y ahora desconfiaba de su propia sombra… habían matado su inocencia y se la estaba cobrando a su propio hijo.

¿Papi, te sientes bien?... – miró a su hijo y le sonrió con amor…

No te preocupes… estoy bien – renunció a la terrible culpa que se quería adueñar de su corazón, ni aun estando ahí el hubiera podido evitar lo que ocurrió… Yuuri era su pasado… lo había amado apasionadamente, pero ya no.

Despertar con el rugir de las explosiones era como revivir lo recientemente vivido… su tío fue a buscarlo a él y a los niños, no podía creer que Bielefeld estuviera siendo víctima de un ataque. Su tío se enfrento a un grupo que ambicionaba llevarlos a todos ellos de rehenes… se sentía asustado, su pequeño lloraba evidentemente afectado por las piedras que esos hombres portaban, cuando su tío fue derrotado notó casi de inmediato que aquellos sujetos deseaban algo más que simplemente entregarlos a sus enemigos…

Peleó con todo lo que tenía cuando le arrebataron a su pequeño… hablaban de la gran cantidad que les darían por niños tan hermosos… uno de los sujetos lo arrastró hasta su cuarto y lo lanzó hasta su lecho mientras se le aproximaba con una mirada que irradiaba lujuria… estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse… cuando reaccionó el sujeto ya lo tenía fuertemente aprisionado contra el lecho…

A Belal no le importará que nos divirtamos un poco contigo – cuando se disponía a besarlo una poderosa energía lo lanzó lejos de él… su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo y de malestar, cuando frente a sus ojos unas serpientes de agua segaran la vida de aquel hombre.

¡Quizás a Belal no… pero a mí sí!

Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué simplemente no lo había traído con ellos… después de todo el tiempo que lo alejaron de él, porque el ya sabía que fue Waltorana y Adalberto, con la ayuda de Cherry-sama quienes mantuvieron a Wolfram en las sombras, lejos de él. Aunque no los podía culpar… como bien le había dicho Murata, fue todo por culpa de su estupidez… pero nuevamente estaba en Pacto de Sangre sin él… traerlo hubiera significado un fuerte enfrentamiento con el tío de su antiguo prometido… Gwendal ya lo había tenido, y había perdido miserablemente, después de todo, el único pecado de ese orgulloso hombre era el amor ciego hacia su sobrino.

Esa tarde se sentó en la mesa con su primogénito y le escucho hablar de lo bello que era el hijo menor de Wolfram, sonrió levemente cuando afirmó que él se casaría con aquella criatura, al tiempo de hacerle jurar a su padrino que él le ayudaría a convencer al señor de Bielefeld para que diera su consentimiento… cuando Murata le hizo ver que también necesitaba convencer a su padre notó la triste expresión de Yull al mirarlo para preguntarle si él lo apoyaría…

El nudo que se formó en su estómago le hizo perder el apetito… - Tengo trabajo que hacer… Yull no olvides que tienes clases con Gunter… - en qué momento se había vuelto un ser tan frío con su propio hijo… eso era algo que él no sabía…

Cuando su hijo lo despertó esa noche bañado en lágrimas y temblando, se desesperó, lo cargó en brazos y este entre lamentos le dijo que Wolfy estaba en peligro… su poderosa energía se extendió hasta el Templo mismo de Shinou y este confirmó su temor…

El esfuerzo de trasladar su ejército hasta las tierras de los Bielefeld fue agotador… pero así habían ahorrado mucho tiempo… se dirigió presuroso hasta la mansión de la familia. Gwendal escucho unos reclamos familiares y se dirigió hacia aquel disturbio mientras él subía las escaleras cegado por la rabia… cuando ingresó a aquella habitación vio rojo… Wolfram no debería tener nunca esa expresión asustada…

Yozak y Conrad tenían a los pequeños sanos y salvos, mientras que Gwendal no se apartaba de Waltorana… él por su parte, tenía en sus brazos a Wolfram, quien estaba profundamente dormido, luego que apaciguara sus temores utilizando su maryoku curativo.

Ordenó que uno de los generales fieles a la familia de su ex prometido se encargara de las reparaciones y de administrar las tierras hasta que su líder se recuperara por completo… aunque la verdad era que se llevaría a ambos Bielefeld a Pacto de Sangre como sus permanentes invitados.

Yuuri… - le escuchó susurrar en sueños, y una verdadera sonrisa se formó en sus labios después de tanto tiempo…

La afrenta de Belal la iba a cobrar con sangre… se sentía verdaderamente furioso al enterarse del destino que tenían pactado para quienes había rescatado… miró con absoluta frialdad al prisionero al dictar la sentencia que se merecía, aunque para él, la misma muerte era poco…

¡QUE SE HAGA JUSTICIA!

¡YUURI!

¡Yuuri, ellos son solo peones… matarlos solo le dará más motivos a Belal para declararnos la guerra! – no pudo mantenerse al margen cuando justo frente a sus ojos quien fuera el monarca mas bondadoso de los últimos tiempos iba a tomar la vida de un ser vivo…

¡Ellos iban a venderlos como esclavos a tu tío y a ti, e iban a vender a tus hijos a quien sabe quién y quien sabe con qué objetivos! – sus miradas se habían mantenido firmes en todo momento… los presentes parecían sorprendidos por su interrupción, todos menos el sabio.

Pero gracias a ti, no paso nada… ahora debemos ser más inteligentes que ellos… por favor Yuuri, estoy cansado de tanta violencia – susurró y sus ojos parecían estarle traicionando pues los sentía cargados de lágrimas…

Gwendal… idea una forma elegante de hacer pagar a estos hombres por sus crímenes… - habló firme el rey, y Wolfram se sintió intimidado por la intensidad de la mirada que le era dirigida.

Ver a su hijo jugar con el joven príncipe le hizo sonreír… había evitado toda la tarde a Yuuri, pues después de meditarlo bastante no se creía con derecho de hablarle así al monarca… Yull se le aproximo para una vez más regalarle una flor a Wolfy, rió con ganas cuando con toda la seriedad que puede poseer un pequeño de su edad, le pedía su permiso para convertirse en el prometido de su pequeño… Albert había dado su inocente consentimiento… y aunque a él le resulto en un inicio cómica la situación, su corazón se sintió dolido por ver las notables diferencias que tenía el hijo con el padre…

Claro Yull… aunque solo se hará formal si Wolfy está de acuerdo una vez que ambos tengan la edad suficiente… ¿te quedó claro? – el moreno salto en victoria, aunque rápidamente su expresión se volvió seria y formal al notar a su padre acercándose a ellos…

¿Pasó algo de lo que yo me tenga que enterar? – pregunto el monarca observando a su hijo con extraña melancolía…

Su majestad – lo reverencio Albert tan formal como un pequeño adulto – Es que a partir de la fecha, Yull es mi cuñado…

Aquella noche solicito al sabio para que lo acompañara al jardín, una vez solos…

¿Qué era lo que quería, su eminencia, cuando fue a buscarme aquella vez? – saber de la boca del moreno toda la verdad, hasta la más dolorosa con relación a Yuuri… y también a su hijo le dolió profundamente… - Pero… ¿y yo que podría hacer?

Los celos no le dejaron discernir… cuando Murata lo dejó solo se ocultó entre la sombras para esperar el mejor momento… fue en las puertas de su habitación que lo acorralo y obligó a que le dejara entrar en su cuarto…

¡Yuuri… ¿qué te ocurre?! – su expresión molesta no lo intimido… se le aproximo tanto que podía inspirar el suave aroma de sus cabellos…

No te entregaré… a Murata, ni a él ni a nadie… - cuando asaltó sus labios fue como si su alma despertara de un profundo sueño… más bien de una pesadilla…

Encajaba perfectamente bien entre sus brazos… acarició con delicadeza su piel, su esencia se había hecho una con la de su demonio de fuego… se sentía más poderoso que nunca, al fin volvía a respirar la paz que solo el suave palpitar del corazón de su compañero podía ofrecerle…

Quédate a mi lado… esta noche… todas ellas… - le había susurrado mientras lo amaba… y ahora mientras dormía maquinaba fríamente como lo obligaría a permanecer a su lado, si es que acaso intentaba negarse.

Con su apoyo y cariño, no le costó nada romper la barrera invisible que lo alejaba de su hijo, quien a pesar de mostrarse receloso al principio se dejo consentir y le perdonó todos sus errores… mientras que los pequeños de Wolfram de inmediato lo adoptaron como padre… bueno, al menos el más pequeño, ya que el mayor lo consideraba el rey y solo un amigo, pues su padre para él, era solo Adalberto.

Los años, ahora sí más amables, trascurrieron con el consejo de sus asesores y de los otros nobles encontraron razonables salidas a la situación del país con los reinos vecinos… la mayoría pareció confiar en él ahora que Wolfram había vuelto a su lado… y como no iba a ser así… él era claramente, su consciencia… siempre lo supieron todos, menos él…

¡Ey debilucho! – aquella voz mandona le saco una pícara sonrisa…

Te aseguro que no soy ningún debilucho – la brillante mirada de su ahora consorte le llenó el pecho de felicidad… a pesar de los años… parecía que jamás tenía suficiente de él.

Yull abofeteo a Wolfy frente a todos los nobles, mi tío esta escandalizado al igual que Gwendal… me parece raro que siendo como es Yull haya hecho eso justo ahora que mi hijo está en edad de recibir propuestas de matrimonio - por aquella mirada Yuuri sabía a la perfección de que Wolfram ya sabía que él se lo había recomendado a su hijo, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas con futuros rivales…

Estoy seguro que Murata tiene algo que ver… ya sabes cómo lo escucha siempre – adoraba cuando Wolfram no le creía ni una sola palabra…

Solo por haberle mentido le seguiría ocultando la verdad por un poco más de tiempo… sonrió al ver a Yull correr por su seguridad de un muy enojado demonio de fuego que deseaba quemarlo vivo, mientras su hijo Albert se descalabraba de la risa…

¿Ya se lo dijiste? – su tío se le acercó y le ofreció un jugo de naranja… negó volviendo a ver a su hijo estar a punto de dañar a su otro hijo del corazón…

Le daré otra oportunidad de confesar lo que le aconsejó a Yull… de todas maneras cuando se me note, no podré seguirlo ocultando – dijo sin pensar en quien estaba alrededor…

¿Y qué es eso que me estas ocultado? – cuando el rey posó sus manos sobre el aun plano vientre no necesitó más palabras… - Solo le dije a Yull que siguiera lo que le dictara el corazón… pues yo sabía que a veces la razón no es tan buena consejera… - la sonrisa del moreno se ensancho y su mirada presagiaba fiestas y noches ardientes - Te amo… me haces el hombre más feliz…

Parece que todo ha vuelto a su verdadero curso – soltó con cansancio a quien se le consideraba el gran sabio… le resultó extraño, pues ningún travieso primer rey se le presento para burlarse…

Su eminencia, tengo un mensaje para usted de parte del maou heika – la sacerdotisa hablaba tranquila observando al moreno…

¿Y qué es lo que quiere Yuuri? – soltó aun buscando al rubio de ojos azules entre las sombras…

No, mi señor… del primer maou heika – aquello logró la atención del moreno de melena oscura – Él le manda decir… "Nos vemos en nueve meses mi sabio"…

- FIN -


End file.
